Cheer Up! (Modern AU)
by Hiccstrid6
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup were on a date. But after Astrid did a wrong move she was left lying there. Hiccup is now trying to cheer her up! Will she get better with his dorky way?
1. Chapter 1

It was a friday night. Astrid was sitting at the dining table doing her homework. She was already getting tired from all the Calculas homework.

(OK i got a joke for all of u!

Calculus more like calCULus, Because the equations are too hard. Hehehehehehehehe. ~Become Serious and looks straight into your eyes.~

"I'LL GO HOME") *joke from tumblr post*

Right when Astrid was going to go to sleep from all the hard questions she got a text.

She quickly went to check it and saw it was her boyfriend Hiccup. She quickly became so excited.

Hiccup: What are you doing?

Astrid: Calculas Homework

Hiccup: Sucks right?

Astrid: Yeah i know :|

Hiccup: Well i hope it goes well

Astrid: I hope

Hiccup: Astrid i texted to know what are you doing tomorrow?

Astrid: I don't know but i guess stay home

Hiccup: Well do you want to go Ice Skating with me?

Astrid: OMG HICCUP! I WOULD LOVE THAT!

Hiccup: Ok well meet me tomorrow at the park 2:00 Ok

Astrid: For sure babe! :)

Hiccup: Ok, well bye Asty! Love you! :) 3

After Hiccup said goodbye to her Astrid threw the phone. She started jumping up and down! She was so excited that she was going on a date tomorrow!

"EEEEE!" She squealed. Astrid quickly grabbed her books and pencils and ran upstairs to get a good night's sleep.

~In the morning~

Astrid was too excited that she couldn't sleep well. She knew they have been dating for a while but they never really had time to go out, since they were always busy.

She walked downstairs humming "Best of me" By BTS. She waked into the kitchen and quickly went to get juice.

Mrs. Hofferson who was also in the kitchen making breakfast notice something off on Astrid.

looked over her shoulder and saw the big smile across her daughters face. She smirked.

"Astrid you seem to be veeeery happy this morning." She turned to face Astrid smiling.

Astrid felt her face turn red as a cherry. "You can tell?" She asked shyly

laughed. "OF course sweetie. You rarely smile or even hum in the mornings. You are always grumpy. And i have a feeling it has to do with your boyfriend"

Astrid nearly choked on her Orange Juice. Her eyes were wide open. Astrid never told her mom that she was dating Hiccup. It has been a couple of months and she never spoke a word about him.

"How do you know i have a boyfriend?" Astrid asked still shocked.

smirked. "Well one night you were doing homework and you fell asleep. And someone forgot to turn their phone off. So i saw a boys name "Hiccup" And a heart emoji next to it. And he texted. Love you milady"

Astrid blushed once again. Her mom then passed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

Astrid was so speechless. She didn't know how to respond towards that. Astrid just quietly ate her breakfast

Mrs. Hofferson got her cup of coffee and sat next to her daughter. "So what time is your date?" She asked.

"MOM!" Astrid shouted. Her mom looked into her eyes waiting for the response.

Astrid saw the look and responded "2:00".

"Well then go get dressed!" Mrs. Hofferson took Astrid plate away pulled her from the kitchen and into the bathroom. "WASH UP!" She exclaimed

Astrid was still confused. But she did what her mom said. Wash up.

After Astrid took a nice shower she quickly went to change. She put on her Dark blue Jeans with a shirt that has a panda on it. She put on her jean jacket with her black combat boots with a Beanie. She pulled her hair into a braid and place it over her shoulder.

Astrid looked at the mirror. "Nice" She said. She grabbed her phone and ran downstairs.

Mrs. Hofferson saw her daughter run and smiled. "Bye Astrid!" She called out.

~At the Park~

Hiccup was sitting on the bench waiting for Astrid. Astrid who knew she was late sprinted from her house to her park was already there.

Hiccup noticed someone running noticed it wasn't just a random stranger but his girlfriends.

She stopped at his feet and sat on the bench trying to catch her breath. "I'm…...HERE…...Hiccup" She said out of breath.

Hiccup sat next to her waiting for her to cool down. After a couple of minutes she cooled down.

"Better?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah much better" Astrid responded smiling.

"Good because we have to go." He grabbed her hand and off they went to wherever they were going.

Astrid groaned. But after 20 minutes they were standing in front of a skating rink. Astrid gasped. She has never skated. She was so happy. Astrid turned to Hiccup and quickly kissed his cheek.

Hiccup smiled. He then ran still holding her hand. They ran in so they could change into skates.

(I've never been ice Skating. But i've been to Rockefeller Center and seen people ice skate.)

After they were finished changing so they could go to the rink Astrid immediately became scared.

She has never ever gone ice skating. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw the expression on her face.

"What's wrong Astrid?" He asked her. Astrid bit her lower lip. "I have never done this hiccup" She explained.

Hiccup laughed. Astrid became angry and punched his arm. "OUCH!" He yelled. His girlfriend just smiled. Hiccup then smirked.

He then Grabbed her hand and off they went to the ring. Astrid started yelling because of how scared she was. Hiccup kept spinning around with his skates holding onto Astrid.

"HICCUP!" She screamed.

Hiccup finally stopped spinning and skated to the was already terrified. "HICCUP!" She shouted once again. She then started hitting him anger. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Hiccup was laughing and couldn't stop. "I'm sorry but i guess you had fun right?" He then covered his mouth as he continued to laugh.

Astrid got mad. "FINE!" She continued. She then started skating fast and Hiccup knew what she was trying to do. "ASTRID!" But it was too late.

Astrid was starting to spin faster. The next thing he knew Astrid was on the ice not moving.

Her foot looked kinda twisted which was under her other foot. And her head hit the ground. Hiccup quickly raced to her.

People already were starting to crowd around her body. Hiccup kept shaking her but she wouldn't respond.

Hiccup quickly took put his phone and called an ambulance. He didn't know if she was ok.

"Astrid hang on they are on their way." He said still trying to shake her awake.

But no response.

~To be Continued~

Hello my lovelies!

So this might be a chapter book since I've been developing it on my wattpad account p. And slowly working on it. But hopefully you give it love! Thank you for reading it!

-Hiccstrid6


	2. Chapter 2

**CHEER UP! Part 2**

Hiccup quickly took put his phone and called an ambulance. He didn't know if she was ok.

"Astrid hang on they are on their way." He said still trying to shake her awake.

But no response.

About 10 minutes have passed when the ambulance arrived.. Hiccup felt horrible. If he didn't push Astrid's buttons this would never have happened.

They carried Astrid on a stretcher. Hiccup followed them as well. He boarded onto the ambulance. He knew he had to call her parents but since he never met them he had no idea.

Hiccup took Astrid's purse and took out her phone. He already knew her password was her favorite Bias Suga from BTS Bday. So he inserted 391993.

When he unlocked it instead he called her mom.

 _ **Ring, Ring**_

 **Mom: Hello**

 **Hiccup: UH…...this is uh….Hiccup...and Astrid Friend**

 **Mom: Oh it's you. Here boyfriend. Well hello.**

Hiccup was stunned. Her mom knew it was her BF.

 **Hiccup: (Coughs) Um Astrid got into a little accident and-**

 **Mom: OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!**

 **Hiccup: Well she was ice skating and then she fell.**

 **Mom: Well where are you guys?!**

 **Hiccup: Well we are in an ambulance going to Metropolitan hospital.**

 **Mom: Okay thank you for informing me. I'll get ready to get there.**

 **Hiccup: Ok bye**

 **Mom: goodbye and thank you**

 **DING.**

Hiccup hung up. He was still shocked that she was okay with Astrid dating him. But he was more concerned on Astrid. If she was okay or not.

When one of the paramedics Tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me"The women said in a sweet voice. Hiccup turned to face her. "We just wanted to know how she got injured." She continued.

Hiccup bet his lower lip remembering why she got hurt in the first place. He looked at the womens brown eyes and said. "Well she was trying to prove a point and then she started spinning really quick and she fell and i guess hit her head when she collapsed."

"Okay thank you for telling us that." She responded

Hiccup then had the courage to ask the paramedic a question. "Is she going to be Okay?"

The paramedic chuckled. She touched his shoulder and smiled. "Yes she is fine. She did hit her head but it's very minor. But she did break her leg badly. That's all. Don't worry she's going to be fine" She then patted his back and went back to check on Astrid.

When they reached the hospital they intruded for Hiccup to wait in the waiting room so they could take x-rays on Astrid and check everything.

While Hiccup was waiting for them to finish with Astrid appeared. Hiccup got up quickly. "Hello ." Hiccup then took his hand out.

shaked his hand. She smiled. "So you are Hiccup Haddock, the boy dating my daughter."

"Yes thats…...me" Hiccup said shyly. laughed. "No need to be proper with me. You seem to be a great kid!" She continued

Hiccup shyly laughed. "Yeah." he responded still scared.

then moved around from door to door to check where her daughter was. She looked very worried. She looked frantically for her daughter.

Hiccup then got up and spoke. " , um Astrid is getting a scan on her…...head and um her leg if it's broken." He quietly said at the end.

eyes were now wide open. Her eyes looked furious on why her daughter was being checked.

Mrs, Hofferson cleared her throat. Right when she was about to say something the doctor appeared.

He was a old man with a bald head. He was tall and looked rather nice. "Excuse me. Are you the guardian of" He paused

He opened up a book which had her name on it. "Are you Astrid Hofferson Guardian?" He asked.

walked up to the doctor. "Yes i am the guardian of her." She answered. "How is she?" She continued.

The doctor chuckled. "Oh she is fine. She didn't hit her head to hard. But her ankle is sprained. But it will heal 6-8 weeks. She has woken up so she is fine" The doctor finished.

"Can we see her?" Hiccup asked.

The doctor nodded. Hiccup then quickly walked to the room. Mrs. Hofferson took Hiccup's arm.

"Excuse me Hiccup. I know what might have happened but i forgive you. I know my daughter got injured to get back to you but like i forgive the fact. But you make my daughter happy and that's all i could say." She smiled

Hiccup nodded not saying anything. Then they both headed to open the door.

Astrid sat up on bed with her foot in the air.

 **(I have never broken a bone but since i watched a Kdrama Called Strong Woman Do boon-soon. She beat him up and he broke his leg and his leg was up so yeah let's pretend that happened.)**

Astrid was looking out the window. Which was a beautiful sight. Astrid heard the door open and close and it alarmed her. She turned around and saw Hiccup and her mom.

Astrid glared at Hiccup. They have been dating for a couple and he knew what that looked meant.

Hiccup gulped. noticed and smiled. She clapped her hands together.

"I'm glad you're okay Astrid!" then went over to the side of the bed. She hugged her daughter.

Hiccup didn't want to ruin the moment so he quietly sat on the sofa next to the bed.

Astrid watched every move he did. Hiccup got a good look at her.

Her head was a little bandaged and her leg was resting. It has only been like an hour and she already had a hospital gown on.

She looked rather cute to Hiccup. But he knew that she wouldn't think the same way.

She was still angry at him for this.

Mrs. Hofferson already knew her child was angry. She coughed. "Well i'm going to come back with food so you too can talk"

Then she quickly ran off and slammed the door behind her.

It was very awkward for 2 minutes. Both of them didn't say a word to each other.

When Hiccup knew it was time to break the ice. He then started to talk. "Um…..Astrid I just wanted to say that-" Hiccup stopped

"Your sorry" Astrid finished. She rolled her eyes. "I know what you're going to say. OMT i'm sorry i spinned you and then through you and stuff" She then looked and faced him.

She seemed as she was looking into his soul. Hiccup gulped from nervousness. His face felt hot. He even felt like he was sweating bullets.

Astrid tunred away for a second. She then whispered soemthing.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"I want to break up" Astrid said a little louder.

Hiccup froze. His face was blank. His life just went to shatters. His eyes were wide open from thoses words.

Hiccup felt as if he was going to faint.

Astrid looked at him.

"A…...Break…..up?" He whispered to himself.

"Yes" Astrid repeated. "A break up"

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **Sorry for the long wait but hopefully this chapter is good! Ok well bye my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry guys that i have not been updating is that I'm waiting for the person that i send it to, and give it back for me to rewrite it. But I'll update it soon i promise**

 **But thx for the reviews and the favs and adds!**


End file.
